


But Your Booty Don't Need Explainin'

by WaddleBuff



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bathroom Sex, Bikinis, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Cruise Ships, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hook-Up, Interracial Relationship, Language Barrier, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Listless on a boring cruise, Rikka has some fun with an American tourist.





	But Your Booty Don't Need Explainin'

* * *

** _ [follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

Rikka sighed, wistfully flicking through her Instagram feed. She was reclined in her favorite spot by the pool, shaded by an umbrella as a bevy of vacationers splashed a few feet away from her. A cool ocean breeze whisked past the nape of her neck, wavy black tresses of her hair tied up in a ponytail.

The cruise ship's horn temporarily broke her out of her reverie. Some people gave few cheers. But the moment passed, and Rikka's bored eyes returned to her screen, endlessly flicking as she waited.

It was the third day of the weeklong cruise her mom had dragged her to, en route to Hawaii. Rikka had insisted that she stay behind, seeing how she'd much rather just laze around in bed or spend time with Yuta.

Unfortunately for her, there was no changing her mom's mind when it was set on something.

"We need some _us _time, Rikka," she had said, excitedly packing and tossing over a brochure of the itinerary. "Your boyfriend can wait. Besides, I'm not wasting these tickets from the raffle!"

And that was that.

As expected, she and her mom barely spent any time together after the first day or so, and Rikka found herself lounging by the pool in her favorite blue and white striped bikini, sipping on virgin pina coladas. Her mom was always playing bingo or gambling in the casino downstairs, both activities that Rikka would find mind-numbingly dull, or was just too young to even participate in.

So here she sat, scrolling through social media using the ship's dreadfully-slow wifi. Yuta had offered to try and Facetime her today, but he was running late. She started to wonder if the wifi would even be fast enough to receive a Facetime call, seeing how she had a difficult time to even load up stories and refresh her feed.

She kept loading up her messaging app to see if she'd somehow missed his call until she just found herself reading over conversations she'd had with Yuta, the latest being a reassurance about the cruise.

Rikka smiled rereading the texts. Yuta was always a sweetheart, and even when the cruise cut into time they had planned to spend together hanging out, he was ever the optimist.

_Just go and have fun,_ he had texted. _Have some new experiences that you can't have in Japan! It's your first time in Hawaii after all._

She had sent him a few heart emojis and a simple _"ok, i'll try"_. The conversation ended there, and there wasn't any indication that she had missed any texts or calls.

Rikka sighed again, reaching over to take another sip from her drink.

That's when she saw a man making his way from the poolside bar.

He was an American. Tall, fit, blond. He had shades on, so she couldn't quite see his face, but from the instant her eyes laid on him, she could tell that he was handsome. His body was toned, defined abs running up his front, exposed with the lack of a shirt. Rikka couldn't help but keep looking, peering over the top edge of her phone, checking out the contours of his biceps, the subtle curls of hair on his defined pecs.

Before she knew it he was only a few feet away from her, and Rikka suddenly ripped her gaze away, pretending to focus back on her phone.

He was actually approaching her. And she knew it wasn't a coincidence either; out of all the rows of reclined beach chairs, she'd picked the far corner with nobody sitting next to her for several seats.

An excited ripple shot through her skin, her pulse almost doubling as each of the man's steps got closer. A lump in her throat formed when he oh-so-casually plopped down onto the reclined seat next to her.

Rikka kept boring her eyes into the screen of her phone. She saw his tanned skin out of the corner of her eye, and a sudden temptation to look at him again spiked in her heart.

She was at a loss. She wasn't particularly good at English, knowing only a few key phrases here and there. But language barrier aside, it was clear that this man had trekked all the way back here, right _next _to her for a reason.

And he wasn't trying to hide that reason as she felt his eyes on her skin, roaming from her toes, up her exposed legs, across the front of her chest, up to her face.

Rikka stayed frozen. She should have left. He was most obviously a creep just coming by to hit on her. And besides that, she had a call to Yuta to make. It'd be awkward if he called right when this random guy just sat next to her, _leering _at her.

She had every reason to leave right at that second. But Rikka stayed put.

She gulped, wondering why. The warm sensation of his eyes groping her exposed skin lasted for a moment longer before they left. And Rikka suddenly felt herself wanting it back.

Despite herself, she allowed her eye to peek at the man. He was reclined in the most relaxed manner, not a care in the world as her body shifted away from him in instinct. He had an easy smile as he sipped on some alcoholic drink he'd gotten from the bar.

Then, to Rikka's shock, he turned his head towards her. Their eyes locked.

She instantly flushed, looking back at her phone. But it was too late.

"Hi there." the stranger said in English. Rikka looked back at him then, trying to muster a smile.

"H-Hello." she managed, the "L's" in her greeting heavily accented.

Her heart pounded, and as she looked back at the man again, she couldn't help but keep looking as he rose his sunglasses, revealing vibrant blue eyes that seemed to see right through her. He offered her a friendly, understanding smile.

"Japanese?" he said, pointing at her with a finger lifted from his glass.

Rikka nodded. She tried her best to return his smile, but found it hard when she was so mesmerized by it. What was getting over her?

The man continued talking, but this time he tried to talk in Japanese.

"Ah...I am...tou...tourist." he said, gesturing with his hands. "Uh...from California."

Rikka nodded encouragingly, finding herself giggling at his broken Japanese. Seeing how he was putting in the effort, it was only fair that she did too.

"M-Me..too?" she said, pointing at herself. "But I...from Japan."

The stranger smiled widely.

"Very good!"

Rikka couldn't help but feel happy at his praise. She'd never applied the English she learned in class before, and with each fumbling word she grew more emboldened.

All at once all the tension in her disappeared. The man continued in his fumbling Japanese, and she kept going in her own tripping English as they tried to tell each other their intentions, bits of their lives. Small talk, mostly. But Rikka recognized that the real conversation silent, a conversation played out between their shifting eyes.

Before Rikka knew it, the ice was completely broken, and she was constantly giggling, casting smiles down at the ground.

She was having fun. Despite the language barrier, the stranger knew how to make her laugh, knew just the tight simple questions to make her open up. More than that, he knew when to look at her eyes, and when to look...elsewhere. Rikka found herself enjoying every second of it, relishing this attention that she'd rarely indulged in before today.

She reached over to the pina colada she'd been sipping before realizing that it was all gone.

The stranger noticed, and offered her another.

"N-No thank you."

The stranger shrugged before he sipped on his own drink. Rikka kept looking at him, finding her eyes focusing on more than just his face. She was suddenly aware of the churn in her belly, how hot she was feeling. Rikka gulped as a revelation gripped her: she was _deadly _attracted to this man she just met, and it was obvious by the way he looked back that the feeling was reciprocated.

Rikka didn't even realize that in the past few minutes, the phone she'd clutched as a shield against social interaction was stashed in her JanSport backpack, leaving her defenseless.

Not that she minded anymore.

Her breathing grew a little heavier now as she shifted her thighs. His eyes didn't even try hiding the fact that they were latched onto the creamy skin, watching as she adjusted herself on the chair. Rikka swallowed, very aware that what she did next would speak volumes about whether or not she acknowledged this stranger's very forward advances.

Then, out of all things, Yuta's texts flashed in her mind.

_Go have some fun! Have some new experiences that you can't have in Japan!_

Rikka swallowed again, and with a sudden burst of boldness, she brought her hand to one of her thighs as she pressed them together. She ran her fingers up her skin as her heart tried pounding its way out of her chest. The stranger's eyes followed as she brought her hand sliding up, up, up, then at the junction of her hip, she focused her touch to a single finger before bringing it to her belly, drawing a playful circle around her belly button.

What was she doing?!

Rikka felt herself grow hotter, a blush visible on her cheeks as she breathed a little heavier than normal. The stranger's eyes went up to hers and she saw a dark swirl in his pupils as they locked eyes.

This was it. This was now or never. She could leave this man behind, forget this little flirtation ever happen, stop whatever collision course she had with deep regret before the regrets could come to fruition.

But she kept her gaze locked with the stranger, a silent consent, a wordless reciprocation. Yuta's text emblazoned itself on her mind again, and she found herself forgetting who even sent it.

Then, in a low voice, the stranger broke the silence.

"Wanna go have some fun?"

Even with her limited understanding of English, Rikka could tell _exactly _what he meant. His eyes, his cocky grin was all she needed.

She should say no. She had to say no. For her sake. For Yuta's sake.

But as these dying protests raced through her mind, the only face she could even imagine wasn't Yuta's, but this man whose name she didn't even know.

She took another breath, and with the exhale her soft lips rung out the death knell.

A flirty smile curled on her lips.

"Okay."

* * *

The door to the family restroom shut with a thud, and the stranger locked it. It was roomier than the other private restrooms lining the hall next to the pool, and it was the one on the farthest end, away from all the crowds, from all the people.

As Rikka set down her backpack, she felt her heart pulse rapidly in her throat.

She looked at the man expectantly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as his eyes unleashed upon her skin like hot needles. She'd expected him to bring her to his room, but she had no qualms about a restroom; she could tell in the way that he breathed that this wild stranger couldn't wait.

And if Rikka was being honest, in her own wild daze, she couldn't wait either.

Only a single step and he was upon her, pushing Rikka against the nearest wall. She gasped as the cool tile kissed her back, almost panting now as she felt him _press _up against her, firm musculature searing into the softness of her nubile body, something _hard _throbbing against her thigh.

She looked up at him, eyes dark and lips agape as he brought a hand up to her chin. Her own hands instinctively but nervously found his waist.

Not a moment later, and his lips crashed into hers, ripping a gasp from her throat. He kissed her hard and rough, barely peeling his lips off before enveloping over her mouth again a moment later. He kissed her like she was a woman.

Rikka melted, kissing him back in desperate clasps, breathing hard through her nose as he dominated her lips. She squeaked when he didn't hesitate to fondle her, a hand eagerly sinking into the plump softness of her ass, another greedily seizing the swell of her left breast. Rikka tried her best to respond in kind, the nervous hands at his sides smoothing up his abs, feeling every firm contour, making her feel even hotter as she felt the curls of hair sprouting from his hard pecs.

The stranger deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wider to let wet air rush between their liplock. His tongue slid against the front of her teeth, and Rikka obliged, letting him slide it between her cheeks, coiling it against hers. He tasted of liquor, and Rikka couldn't get enough of it, her own tongue desperately sliding against his, mewling as she felt pooling saliva drip between their chins.

They continued in their fevered embrace with hands in ten places at once. Rikka's own hands found a nice hold on the stranger's firm ass as he started to grind his arousal against her. Their mouths wetly fucked in hot gasps of air, and Rikka started feeling a little heady as her air was replaced more and more by this man's tongue.

She suddenly felt his hands move down to her thighs, fingers clamping into their supple thickness before spreading them apart. Rikka yielded, feeling her legs spread a bit for the man to press into her closer. She let out a squeal as he started grinding the bulge in his swimming trunks right on _top _of her bikini bottoms, the friction making Rikka realized just how _wet _she was right now.

Their crotches slid together in a sinful grind as the stranger kept cycling his hips.

He separated from her mouth, tongue slipping out with bridges of spit peeling away from their lips. Rikka was left panting, tongue out from her lips as she looked up at him in a stranger didn't give her time to recover as his hands suddenly seized her wrists, and pinned them high above her head. He pressed his forehead against hers as he kept grinding, wordlessly panting his breath against her face.

Then he kissed her again, quick swipes of his tongue accompanying the rough swirl of his mouth. Just as soon as the kiss started, the man left her mouth, leaving Rikka's little mewls to echo out in the restroom as the kisses continued down her chin, down her neck. His lips felt so damn good against her as he ravished her, tasted her as if she was a dessert. She loved every flit of his lips, every hot and wet drag of his tongue against her skin.

Down, down he went as the heat in her core grew ever hotter with every grind of his hips. She fully expected, fully _wanted _for the stranger's mouth to slip over one of her breasts, but as the progress of his kisses slipped over her collarbone, he instead veered to the left.

Rikka's eyes shot open as she suddenly felt those moist kisses suddenly swirl right in the center of her exposed armpit.

She flushed, thinking of how it smelled, maybe how it tasted. But as he continued licking there, suckling on it with his lips as if every inch of her skin was ripe fruit, Rikka gave into it, eyelids fluttering as he swooped in to her other armpit. It seemed that it didn't matter where he kissed; wherever his mouth went, it made her knees weak.

The stranger maneuvered himself back onto her neck, giving her skin a little nick. She bit her lip at the slight pinch of teeth, her hands moving up to the spiky blond of his hair as he swirled that mouth in between her cleavage. She shut her eyes tight as the clenching of her core spread more sparks through her legs. She heard the stranger's sunglasses clatter onto the restroom floor.

Another excited shiver ran through her as large and experienced hands ran up her sides, thumbs pressing into her belly. Rikka was almost breathless at this point, each deep gulp of air smelling of the stranger's musky cologne.

"Ah…!" Rikka squeaked, her breasts suddenly exposed to the stuffy air.

His hands had flipped up the cloth of her bikini top, and the stranger didn't hesitate from cupping her breasts in those bearish palms, shifting her pebbly pink nipples against his skin.

He'd stopped thrusting against her as he played with her chest. He was biting his lip as he continued, breathing hard through his nose.

"God, you're just beautiful."

His words were a low growl, and Rikka only caught the word "beautiful". She didn't have a chance to thank him before his lips captured one of her breasts, hungrily sucking on the tender flesh with a vigor that made Rikka's breath hitch. She panted, trying to hold back the strange noises in the back of her throat as the stranger devoured her tits, ravishing them in his spit.

Yuta's mouth never felt this good. Not on her own lips when they kissed, and definitely not when he was tentatively lapping at her naked chest. The stranger's tongue flicked and swirled in _just _the right ways, his teeth occasionally biting into her skin for the perfect amount of pain. She loved the feeling of his appreciative grunts humming into her skin.

Rikka was more turned on here in this restroom with a stranger sucking on her breasts than she had been her whole life.

She started to wish that he hadn't stopped grinding between her legs when she suddenly felt one of his hands slip down her stomach and ease under her bikini bottoms. Her eyes shot open as a loud moan ripped from her throat. The stranger's fingers ran against her outer lips, padding together as they slicked up and down inside the confines of her swimwear.

All the while, he kept sucking on her breast, alternating between them, leaving her nipples glistening with his spit. The combined sensations were too much for her, and the moans began tumbling out from her throat before she could stop them, growing longer and more high-pitched when he plunged his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, in and out.

Faster and faster he coaxed his fingers into her, his hand intermittently brushing against Rikka's clit.

She was wet, _very _wet, something she didn't truly grasp until now as her knees buckled with every slide of this man's fingers deep into her cunt. He curled them at just the right moments before speeding them up, wrenching sighs and uncontrollable noises from her lips. Rikka could feel her insides clench and wring around him, and it was only a matter of time before the tension in the knot of her stomach came loose.

But all of a sudden, in the midst of Rikka's world swirling to mindless white flashes of bliss, the stranger stopped.

Rikka felt his hands slip out from her bikini bottoms, trailing her stickiness against the skin of her belly. He retreated from her chest too, the drying spit on her teats leaving a cold kiss.

She opened her eyes the moment she felt his hands tug at her bottoms. She breathed hard through her mouth, trying to gain her bearings as the skimpy material hugging her hips was peeled all the way off, leaving the sticky heat of her pink pussy bare. In her dazed and desperate state, Rikka tried to aid the stranger's endeavor, spreading her stance a bit so he could peel the bikini off the thick obstacle of her thighs easier.

Strings of her arousal followed, and Rikka could only watch in slight awe at how her pussy throbbed, shamelessly leaking clear strings of stickiness down her legs, some of them reaching the floor. She wanted the stranger on her body again, _needed _him inside of her.

Her swimsuit finally pooled around her ankles, and she stepped out of them. The stranger was on his knees now, and with his hands gently cupping the sides of her legs, he leaned in and his mouth went to work again, lips hotly peeling blossom after blossom onto her thighs. Rikka's hands found themselves in his hair again, and she sighed at the caress of his fingers against her thickness, how he cradled it like a treasure, soft squeezes making her knees weaker.

In the span of another moment, the stranger suddenly raised himself up almost completely on his knees, bringing him face-level to her moist core.

He looked up at her, as if silently asking for permission.

The bite of her lip and the grin that instinctually curled on her mouth was more than enough of an answer.

He returned his gaze back onto her pussy. Rikka suddenly grew self conscious of the sparse curls of her muff, how they lined the pinkness of her vulva. Maybe she should have shaved. She felt his breaths hotly wisp onto them, her skin turning into gooseflesh the longer he stared at her intimate folds, the longer the stranger breathed in its heady scent, as if he was smelling a fine wine.

His hands were at her upper thighs now, and she liked the way they kept her steady. She needed them moreso than ever now as the stranger finally closed in on her needy petals, and started to lick.

Rikka let out a noise she never knew she was capable of the moment his tongue grazed along her slickness. Unlike the way he ravished her breasts, the stranger was suddenly gentle, one lick followed be another, and another. He was still looking up at her, and Rikka couldn't bare to look, not when he was savoring her like this, lips grazing against her lower hair. All self consciousness flew out the window as the pleasure started setting in again.

His gentle teases coaxed out more droplets of her inner heat, droplets that he eagerly lapped up, faster and faster. It was obvious by the firm, almost painful grip on her plump thighs that the stranger was holding himself back. Rikka didn't know why, nor did she care. All she knew was that his little teasing routine was driving her absolutely insane, and with each subsequent lick, Rikka was growing more and more impatient.

It seemed every inch of her skin was thrumming with carnal electricity now, a fire roiling inside her loins that needed release.

Without even thinking, Rikka's fingers, now clenching as tight as they could in the coils of the stranger's hair, shoved his face forward. She needed more of his tongue, more of that mouth inside of her, and she needed it _now_.

Then, all at once, Rikka's vision swirled to white as a voiceless squeal ripped from her throat. It took a moment longer before she realized why: as if this was what he was waiting for, the stranger was now _devouring _her cunt, uncaring of the wiry hairs bristling against his cheeks, against his nose. Using the grip on her thighs to keep her shaking body steady, he pushed on, lips kissing her lower ones like he had captured the ones on her face.

Rikka felt like she was in heaven, hiccuping gasps and occasional Japanese words as her fingers tightened to a white-knuckle grip. His tongue felt _incredible _inside of her. She didn't know how he did it, but every swipe, every rounding shape that he drew elicited sparks that melted her mind into a pile of mush.

In due time she was back on the brink again, panting with her mouth wide agape, eyelids fluttering as she lost herself, threw herself willingly into the pure and unsolicited pleasure.

She was getting close. Her thighs shifted together in anticipation for the release, the knot in her stomach impossibly tight.

Then, as Rikka prepared herself for the inevitable, the stranger started doing something that she thought impossible: his mouth started to make her feel even _better_. She had only a singular second to realize that he was starting to suck on her clit before everything turned white.

This time, it didn't take a moment for her vision, her reality to reappear. Instead, Rikka came, her voice heightening to a desperate scream as she felt the knot inside of her burst in an explosive heat, waves gushing through what felt like her entire body.

It was a small eternity as she rode it out, feeling the stranger start to hum into the swollen bundle of her clit, making the orgasm last even longer, making her voice grow hoarse as she choked out nonsensical exclamations with each passing second.

When Rikka finally came to, she was heaving, sweat streaking down her cheeks. She'd never felt that good in her entire life, her entire nervous system fried from the crash of sensation that had ripped through her frame. Softly, she opened her eyes, her vision readjusting from its whiteout. After a few blinks, reality made itself known again. They weren't in heaven, but the family restroom on a cruise ship.

A few more blinks, and Rikka saw that the stranger was standing in front of her now, holding her up against the wall she limply leaned against. She looked up at him in a daze. She brought her hand up to his face without even thinking, and in the next moment, their mouths came together in the familiar tangle of tongues and hot spit.

The kisses were more gentle now as she caressed the back of his head, her breaths lapping over his in the brief breaks between liplocks. He had his hand at the small of her back, and she settled into it, her other hand cast on the firm broadness of his shoulders. She tasted herself on his tongue, swallowing the residual stickiness from her climax.

In due time the kisses grew a little rougher, a little more hungry. Sultry gasp was exchanged for sultry gasp, each swipe of Rikka's tongue against his eliciting a rougher response, a faster pace.

Rikka was still horny, and it only got worse as one of his hands found her tit again, his other returning to the moist intricacies between her legs. The moment he started to finger her again, Rikka started going wild, kissing back with a renewed energy that surprised even the stranger as she peeled herself off the wall and grinded her body against his.

Her eyes shot open the moment she made her move as she suddenly felt something big and _hot _poke against her thigh. She instantly ripped herself away from his mouth, uncaring of the wads of saliva that spilled between them. She looked down between them, and her jaw dropped.

The stranger was naked. He'd probably taken the opportunity after her initial orgasm to take off his trunks, but seeing his throbbing prick out in the open was enough to make Rikka gasp. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Guess you're still used to Japanese dicks, huh?"

The statement didn't make much sense to her, but Rikka acknowledged him by giving a quick glance at his face before her eyes were drawn back to the sight of his cock. Tentatively, she reached down and grasped it, feeling how _small _her hand felt wrapping around its girth. Yuta's was nowhere near this big, this long, this _thick._ She started to stroke it, running down each vein of his length, smoothing her hand down to his base.

He hissed at the touch, and she looked up at him again before continuing. She watched as the cocky grin disappeared, his eyes focused on how her hand went up to the tip of his cock, then down back to his base. He was entranced as she was, and she found herself amused at how she suddenly had this man wrapped around her finger with just a few pumps from her hand.

Rikka kept going, utilizing what she's practiced with Yuta when she'd stroke him off at school between class periods. Up and down, up and down, a clench here and there, a stroke of her thumb right below his swollen head. She didn't even need to look down anymore, and she didn't want to, when the face of the stranger struggling to contain himself was so amusing.

A grin was on her face by the time she felt strings of pre trickle down onto her thigh, running down in long strings the more she stroked. His hands were digging into the skin of her waist now, trying to hold in the pressure of his own loins.

Then, she threw him a curveball. With another long stroke up his shaft, Rikka unexpectedly kept going past his head, and with a deft flick of her wrist, she swirled her palm atop his urethra.

"O-Oh _shit!_"

His large hands tightened further against her, his cock throbbed harder than ever, and his face contorted into a wide-eyed expression that made Rikka blurt out a giggle.

The stranger was heaving now as she kept swirling her palm against the swell of his cockhead, and he looked up at her as she tried to hold back her laugh. She met his eyes, his dead-serious eyes with a coy twinkle in her own, her lip biting back another giggle.

"You think it's funny, huh?"

Rikka's mind worked through her minimal vocabulary, but only picked up "funny". So she nodded and giggled again, hiding her smile behind her free hand.

The stranger gulped, and she knew she'd made a big mistake. In the span of a second, she felt the hands at her shoulder suddenly wrench her around to face the wall. She squealed at the sudden roughness of the repositioning, her hands and forearms forced to splay themselves flush against the restroom wall.

She grew more excited, her cheek kissing the wall as she tried looking over her shoulder.

She felt the stranger's fat prick slap down onto her lower back with a meaty thwack. Her breath hitched, and suddenly the reality of what was about to happen bore down upon her. She felt the stranger started to position himself, giving little thrusts in the meanwhile, up and down between the crevice of her asscheeks. With each passing second, Rikka suddenly felt the giggles die out as those large hands of his smoothed up the front of her body, finding her tits again before smoothing back down, as if keeping in rhythm with the cycle of his hips.

She wondered if the foreign monstrosity could even fit into her, if her tight young body could even handle the brunt of its meat plunging inside.

But as her own quim dripped between her legs with every string of pre that continued to stain the skin of her lower back, Rikka knew one thing for certain:

She wanted him inside her.

The line between want and need grew increasingly blurred as the stranger suddenly took to fingering her, his now-familiar digits reminding Rikka of just how _wet _she was. She suddenly felt the front of his body press against the smoothness of her back, his breaths against the nape of her neck. His hand came up to her ponytail to swish the hair over her shoulder, leaving the skin of her neck vulnerable to his lips as he started to kiss it, his tongue flicking out to catch beads of her sweat.

Then, Rikka felt the pulsing rod slide off her lower back, her breaths quickening as she felt its slick head kiss the back of her thigh. At the same time, the stranger's mouth peeled off her neck. She felt it hover close to her ear.

"I'm going to _fuck _you now."

Again, in the heat of the moment, Rikka couldn't for the life of her pick apart the syntax, the grammar, the foreign _words _that hotly wisped onto the shell of her ear, but she did pick up one word:

"Fuck".

And to that, Rikka moaned out,

"Please."

The next moment, Rikka felt the head of his prick kiss her eager, slickened folds, and in the next breath, felt it push into her.

Rikka's teeth ground together as the pressure made her knees buckle. She felt the stranger stand up completely straight, hands repositioned onto her wide hips. She let out a few more rapid breaths. She heard him grunt as he pushed himself deeper, a few inches deep now.

Then, the air ripped out of her lungs as she felt the stranger's cock hilt inside of her, his balls kissing the tight seal of her pussy. She felt the pressure of his massive length stretch her out, her breaths shallow as that pressure seemed to swell against her lungs, push up against her throat.

Apparently the slick entry had just as profound of an effect on the stranger as he let out a sputter, a few curses slipping through his lips. The stranger paused. He just stood there, hands absentmindedly smoothing over the top swell of Rikka's thick ass as his meat throbbed inside her.

She felt so full, every inch of her insides suddenly stretched out to maximum capacity to the point that it almost hurt. She tried to regulate her breathing, try to get a grasp on her regular pulse. But that was when the stranger pulled his hips back, scraping sparks of pure heat with the outwards slide of his swollen prick. In the same breath, he snapped back into her again, causing her entire body to quake under that maddening pressure, that impossible _girth_.

Again and again, the stranger pulled out then pushed back in, each pull making Rikka feel as if her insides were being rearranged to his liking. Each stroke of his prick brushed against her clit, and the strange, alien pressure melded with pinpricks of bliss. In deeper, in harder, the stranger kept thrusting, Rikka's eyes shutting tight as she braced herself harder against the wall, cheek flat on its tile.

It was by the time that the stranger started to speed up, started to establish a rhythm that the pressure inside of her started to feel _good_. With every subsequent thrust, she started to crave the way he battered against her, how his sheer size perfectly complemented his athletic strength. It wasn't until the stranger gave a possessive smack of her ass did Rikka realize she was throwing it back, hips pushing back into his crotch to eagerly meet his successive thrusts.

Rikka loudly moaned as her actions drove the stranger to fuck her faster, harder. Her ass pillowed with every impact of his hard body against hers, the excess flesh of her thick asscheeks crumpling under the constant onslaught of the stranger's muscle smashing into them.

She knew now that the stranger wasn't holding back anymore. No more teasing, no more showmanship. As his virile shaft battered into her tight cunt, pushing her body further and further against the wall, Rikka recognized this as pure and unfettered _fucking_. And she couldn't get enough of it.

Her squeals grew more unabashed as the stranger continued to pound into her, his hands smoothing up her back. Rikka felt the tug of a string around her neck. Then, she watched as her bikini top fluttered down to the floor, joining all their other articles of clothing. She choked out a gasp as the cock pistoning into her struck a spot that made her vision blur.

Rikka was now completely naked apart from the orange scrunchie that bound her hair. It felt right this way, her state of undress a perfect reflection of the wild lust driving her hips back to suck in more of this stranger's fat prick. Free from the constriction of fabric, her tits freely swayed below her, a fleshy metronome to the loud smacking rhythm of her body being rutted.

Harder and harder still, the stranger kept fucking her. Rikka's insides desperately clenched around him, never wanting him to leave, never wanting to feel empty inside ever again. She came, an orgasm that spiked in a sudden flash of wet heat before linking to another right after. She never knew that sex could ever feel this good, every thought in her mind yielding to the only thing that mattered to her now: cock.

With every hard slap of the stranger's hips into her rear, Rikka grew more and more addicted. To think that just a mere hour ago, she was bored out of her mind, waiting for a call that would never come. If she'd known the pleasures that would come out of reciprocating the flirts of a stranger, she would have done it sooner.

Minutes raged by as Rikka bore the brunt of more orgasms. She was losing herself. Losing herself to the way the stranger dominated every inch of her, losing to the way he claimed every inch of her. His hands eagerly smoothed themselves wherever they wanted to be; frisking over her tits, running down the smooth curve of her sweaty back, occasionally giving hard slaps to her ass, tanned and weathered skin contrasting her pale, young skin.

The sex grew to a fever pace as the fleshy slaps of their bodies crashing together echoed loudly in the restroom. The air was muggy, thick with the scent of their collective sweat and musk and quim. By this point, Rikka's arms were outstretched against the wall, supporting her weight as the stranger relentlessly sawed in and out of her.

Rikka came again, more girlish moans bubbling out loudly from her chest, her breaths short and rapid. She could hear the stranger start cursing again as his sweat splashed against her lower back. His hands were on her shoulders now as he focused all his energy into plowing her into the wall, his strong arms effectively shoving her teenage body onto the spear of his shaft.

It was a tumble, a race to the finish as the thrusts grew increasingly discordant, balls smacking against her clit in irregular slaps. Rikka's body would shudder again under the weight of another climax before she felt the stranger hilt himself completely one last time, and with his large hands clamped around her slim waist with a grip that would leave welts, she felt something hot start bursting into the depths of her womb.

The stranger groaned loudly, vulnerable exclamations of release as he dumped a fat load deep into Rikka's tight cunt. She mewled at the sensation, feeling sticky shot after sticky shot of hot nut barrel past the milking grip of her young pussy, pooling thickly into her unsullied womb. She'd never let Yuta go raw on her, and as she felt the stranger's balls continued to pulse, more buckshots of semen coat every inch of her insides, she was glad she saved raw sex for this hunk.

Rikka thought the stranger would never stop cumming, pleasant and syrupy heat filling her up in a way that made her breathless. Each gush of fresh spunk made her toes curl, and she could feel streams of his thick seed starting to leak onto the skin of her inner thigh. But eventually, his meat stopped its pulsing, and the string of long groans and foreign curses stopped spilling from his lips.

There was a silence as Rikka leaned against the wall, exhaustion suddenly catching up to her as sweat streaked down her skin. She let out a soft moan when the stranger slipped out of the hold of her folds, feeling his creampie start to tumble out of her worn cunt in thick strings of white.

Rikka opened her eyes. Her vision was still a little hazy, and she tried to blink away her daze as caught her breath. She watched in a sort of disbelief as the spunk spurting out of her folds pooled between her legs, long, unending streams of white gossamer.

"Jesus…" the stranger said, and she heard him plop himself down right on the floor.

Rikka just kept panting, trying to gather herself, trying to collect herself after being savagely rutted into the wall by the biggest cock she'd ever seen.

Eventually, she joined him on the floor, sweaty and naked. As the afterglow continued, they sat next to each other, sharing slow open-mouthed kisses as their hands busied themselves with each other's respective nethers. Rikka liked the way he scooped hot cum back into her snatch. She tried to show appreciation with the way her hands stroked his shaft.

She felt him grow harder and harder under her touch, a squelch following every long pull of her fingers against his veiny meat. But right when he was almost at full-mast, and when Rikka was ready for another steaming load packed into her pussy, the stranger ripped himself away from her, as if fighting the urge to give in and fuck her right then and there on the floor.

Bemused and left without a nice throbbing cock in her hands, Rikka's eyes followed him as he stood to his feet, and slipped into his swimming trunks.

"Sorry, cutie, I'd love to stay a bit longer but I have something to do with my friends." he said, making his way to the sink to fix himself up in the mirror. Rikka only stared at him as she got to her feet, still confused, and also a tad bit annoyed. The stranger looked at the state of her before laughing, striding over to give a pinch to her pouty cheeks.

"You think...it funny?" Rikka attempted, putting together the same question he'd asked her earlier when she'd giggled at his expression during the handjob.

"I think it's _very _funny, but don't worry, we still have a long cruise ahead of us." the stranger said before reaching into the pocket of his swimming trunks, pulling out a keycard. "Here, it's my extra roomkey. Take it. I'll see you later alright?"

The stranger then swooped in for a kiss, electricity sparking between them one last time as he also gave one last congratulatory slap on her ass. Then, he parted. With a wink, he picked up the shades they'd neglected on the floor, and he was gone, leaving the door to shut by itself.

Rikka stood there, alone in the restroom, holding the stranger's room key. She looked down at it, putting two and two together, realizing that this was yet another invitation.

She gulped as she suddenly looked over herself too. Her naked body was streaked in sweat, but also in red handmarks, welts left from the stranger's fingers. There were teethmarks on various parts of her, especially on the..._thicker_ areas that had gotten most of the stranger's attention. Then there was her muff, the frizzle of her black cunthair stained by the white of the stranger's creampie that still continuously leaked out between her thighs.

She looked back at the card, then smiled.

New experiences she couldn't have in Japan, huh? She'd just had one, although it was probably far from what Yuta was expecting her to do.

With that, Rikka pocketed the roomkey in her backpack as she freshened herself up as best she could.

The stranger would definitely be getting a visit from her later. After all, there wasn't anything better to do on this cruise.

* * *

The loud bellow of the cruise ship's horn echoed throughout the ship, and even Rikka could hear it, over the desperate squeals and hearty moans she choked out from her chest.

It was the last day of the cruise to Hawaii, and the elongated horn could only mean that they were close. Just outside the window to the room, Rikka could see the lush and green isles rising out from the crystal blue of tropical water.

But of course, she was too busy being fucked raw into the bed by the American stranger for her to really care.

"More..._ahn! _..._MORE!_" Rikka squealed in English as the stranger pounded relentlessly into her cunt, sweat flying with cum from his three previous loads. She'd picked up several new words and key phrases the more time she spent with him, every day's schedule almost packed to the brim with activity.

"Activity" meaning getting her brains fucked out by a man whose name she _still _didn't care to ask for, despite spending an entire week letting her body get pumped full of his cum.

The stranger obliged, doubling his efforts with a force that made Rikka's entire body quake with yet another climax as he lifted her by the legs, dragging her entire body onto his prick like a wheelbarrow. Rikka's grip on the sheets above her head was so tight, she thought they'd rip.

Soon enough, she could feel the telltale throbs, hear the telltale grunts, and finally, sigh in ecstasy at the feeling of yet another creampie swelling up in her room, spilling out of her cunt onto the bed in thick dollops. Rikka felt the stranger drop her legs onto the sheets as he too plopped down next to her, spent. Together they caught their breath, as their naked bodies allowed the air conditioning to brisk over them in a cold embrace.

A few minutes later, and Rikka was sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking a bottle of water the stranger offered her as he went to use the bathroom. She was on her phone now, checking through notifications when she realized that she finally had service.

As if on cue, her LINE app popped up with a voice call. It was Yuta.

Rikka's eyes widened at the name, at his face. It seemed as if in the past few days she'd forgotten about him completely. Standing to her feet, Rikka answered.

"Rikka, how are you? I've been trying to get ahold of you for the whole week but I guess there's no service on the ship, huh?"

Rikka giggled. Yuta's voice was so boyish, and she found it adorably charming, especially since it's been a week since she's heard it. A week where she's used to the mature voice of a man growling into her ear as he dumps a load right into her womb.

"Yeah, we're almost there so I guess that's how the signal can patch through."

The conversation continued as Rikka walked over to the window of the room, watching the islands slowly crawl by. Same old Yuta, with his attempts at making her laugh, his innocent questions, innocuous conversation.

She suddenly felt a little homesick before she felt the hard mass of muscle press up against her back. She let out a sigh, automatically reaching behind her for the stranger's tool poking at her lower back. She giggled as one of his hands tickled her side.

Yuta didn't notice, and kept talking as Rikka responded with ineffectual "yeah?"s and "uhuh". She kept the conversation going, despite the fact that the stranger was more than ready for another round of hard fucking. Her conversation must have seemed like gibberish to him.

As the call kept going, the stranger brought his fingers to her honeypot, shoveling sticky wads of nut back into her, fingers brisking over her clit to get her in the mood again. Lucky for him, it seemed Rikka was _always _in the mood, if it meant it was his cock that her hand was wrapped around, his cock that was turning her inside out.

Quietly, she brought the hand at his prick up to the back of his neck, and she brought his mouth to hers as he pushed his now-throbbing prick between the thick fold of her luscious thighs.

Yuta kept talking.

Minutes later, and Rikka could barely hold back her moans, stifling them by sucking on the stranger's tongue as he honest-to-God fingerblasted her while fucking her thighs all the while. There was a dull clap of her ass smacking against his thighs as the pleasure mounted, and her need for him to slip into her cunt grew.

"Rikka? Are you there?"

Yuta's voice momentarily snapped Rikka from her daze. How long had she been quiet? She'd completely forgotten about the call, forgotten about the phone that she held next to her ear. She let out a squeak as the stranger's merciless fingers started rubbing against her clit.

"Y-Yeah I think the connection is g-getting _ahn!_ ...spotty again, I-I'll call you again later."

"W-Wait, I can hear you just fi-"

Rikka's thumb pressed the disconnect before Yuta could finish, and soon she was back to slipping her tongue against the stranger's, letting his big strong hands bring her to climax, let his cock cum all over the swell of her thighs.

Yuta could wait. After all, Rikka thought as she positioned herself on all fours to prep herself for another hot round of raw sex with a foreign stranger, a vacation was a great opportunity to experience new things she couldn't in Japan.

As she felt her insides stretched out again by this man's insatiable cock, that's how Rikka justified ignoring the subsequent calls from Yuta as her phone buzzed on the sheets next to her, buzzed as she got fucked into oblivion again.

This is what Yuta would want for her, after all.

* * *

** _ [join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
